Iris
by SwissChocolate17
Summary: Will Herondale is now the director of the New York Institute. He anticipates the homecoming of his parabatai, Jem Carstairs. Jem had just finished his schooling at Cambridge and is ready to go back to America. He introduces the gorgeous bookworm, Theresa Gray Starkweather. Will's world suddenly turns upside down. Love has the power to bring the best and the worst out of people.
1. Homecoming

Author's Note:

Hiii guys! So, this is my modern version of the Infernal Devices story. Well, seeing as I have no talent with writing such awesome action scenes as Cassandra Clare. I hope you'll still enjoy my story which will focus on the love triangle between Will, Jem, and Tessa. :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES ALL CREDITS TO THE GREAT CASSANDRE CLARE *hearts* !**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

**France, hours ago**

"Tessa…my Tessa…it's time to wake up. We'll be late for our flight." she groaned as she heard his soft velvet voice. As she opened her eyes, his face was hovering over hers, which made her smile.

"Good Morning to you too, my Jem." he smirked at her sleepy tone and helped her up to a sitting position. They were in their hotel room in France, Paris, to be exact. Today was their flight to America. Magnus was expecting them. She looked at Jem with pleading eyes, _"Five more minutes." _ And he seemed to get the message. Two years together, he's observed that she isn't much of a morning person.

"As much as I want to give in, love. You know we can't miss our flight. Magnus will be disappointed." she pouted at that which he chuckled at.

"Don't make me carry you to the bathroom, Tessa. I will do it if I must." he added as he continued with what she assumed he's been doing since he woke up, packing up their stuff. Jem had always been the perfect gentleman. With a sigh, she got up and got a towel. She was in her green silk nightgown, a gift from Jem's uncle from China last Christmas they've been there to visit. She made her way towards Jem and gave him a quick kiss before heading for the shower.

**New York, present**

Will Herondale was walking briskly in the busy streets of New York. Magnus insisted he come today for big news. By news, he knew that Jem was coming back. His brother was coming back after three years. It was hard to partways but he couldn't let his feelings stand in the way of Jem's dream and he wanted to take up music in Europe. There was more to life than Shadowhunter duties. At last, he arrived at Magnus' townhouse. He rang the doorbell, noticing that his palms were clammy. The door opened to reveal Magnus.

"Nice of you to drop by, William." he greeted and gestured for Will to come inside. They took their seat at Magnus' sleek leather coach.

"Came as soon as I got your call. When's he arriving? Do we have to fetch him at the airport? You should've told me. I didn't bring my car. By the Angel, Magnus! Why are you laughing?" he looked at the chuckling man beside him with frustrated sapphire eyes.

"If only you can see how this news has taken its toll on you. You look disheveled. Does this news of James returning really that important? You could've gone after him if you'd wished but you did not." with this reply, Will's eyes closed and he brushed his hand through his hair which was wet from sweat.

"I came as soon as I can. You know I couldn't just abandon the Institute. Charlotte would kill me. So when is he getting here?"

"In a few minutes, I suppose. Also, I believe he's bringing someone along with him. A girl whom he had met by chance in his brief stay at Cambridge." a smirk graced the warlock's face. Surely enough, the news had taken the blue-eyed Shadowhunter aback for he stood up so hastily.

"By the Angel, a girl! Why hasn't he spoken to me of this in all the times we've exchanged calls and emails?"

"That I do not know of. But if you must know, why not ask him yourself?" Magnus said as he lazily looked at his phone and to Will again.

"He's here?" he asked looking more anxious than ever.

"He's well on his way. With Tessa in tow."

She looked at the window of the cab and her eyes passed by the ever-higher infrastructures of New York. It was her first time in America. A new continent that she is determined to know of. She didn't hesitate the time Jem had asked her to accompany him to New York to meet his family.

_They were in a café with a lovely view of the Eiffel Tower. She was eating strawberry shortcake when Jem had asked._

"_Tessa, what would you say about going to New York with me?" he looked into her eyes with his hazelnut ones._

"_Why are we going there? I suppose I can." she smiled at him. The idea of making the most out of her break was exciting. New York would be the highlight of it. She could feel it._

"_I want you to meet my family." he returned her smile as he said so._

"_I thought your uncle was in Shanghai?" she asked thoughtfully. Jem had once told her his mother was Chinese and his father was British. But it was sad that they died when he was just 10. The only known family he has was his uncle._

"_Well, my uncle is there. But I wanted you to meet the family that has adopted me since I was 12. My family in the New York Institute which is composed of Will, my parabatai,__his sister, Cecily, _and Charlotte and Henry." she took his hand.,

"_I would love to meet them."_

They stopped by Jem's flat first to leave their luggage. Tessa couldn't help but wander around. She saw pictures of Jem with a boy. The boy was raven-haired and with the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. He was with Jem in almost every picture. The only exception was the Carstairs family picture. A pair of familiar arms encircled themselves around her waist.

"She's beautiful, your mother. Now I know where you got your hazel eyes." she felt him sigh as he buried his head on the crook of her neck.

"Indeed, I get that a lot." he whispered. He let go of her and checked the clock hanging by the wall.

"Magnus is expecting us. We better get going. I promise we'll rest after this visit. Forgive me. You must have jetlag. We could go to the Institute tomorrow to meet up with Will and the others." she shook her hand and took his hand to twine it with her own.

"I'm fine. I'd love to meet this friend of yours. Not all Shadowhunters are such good friends with warlocks." With that, they went and got on Jem's silver convertible.

After what seem like forever of waiting and pacing around, Will finally heard the doorbell ring. He raced for the door, stopping as he reached for the doorknob. He took a deep breath and gently opened it. The first thing he saw was not Jem for he was standing on the far right. He saw a girl who had the most enchanting gray eyes imaginable and gorgeous curls of brown hair framing her delicate face. The girl, in turn, looked shocked at seeing the boy she was just admiring at pictures a while ago in the flesh. She broke away from their staring contest and turned to Jem. He looked amused.

"Is he Magnus Bane?" she asked curiously for Will's marks weren't visible with his attire today. This made Jem chuckle and Will finally turned to his parabatai.

"This is my parabatai, William Herondale. Though, I am not surprised that he would be informed of our arrival. Will, let me introduce you to Miss Theresa Starkweather." his arm wrapped at Tessa's waist as he turned to his parabatai.

"Nice to finally put a face to Jem's Will. He talks an awful lot about you." she explained and she held out her hand. Will was still starstruck that it took him a while before he shook hands with Tessa.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, Miss Starkweather. I'm just having trouble absorbing the sudden return of my brother, James." he turned to the still smiling Jem with a glare and look of hurt. Jem let go of Tessa for a moment and hugged Will.

"Come now, Will! I know I've been so cruel as to not visit you for a long time. But believe me when I say I've missed you a great deal when I was in Europe. I got to visit the London Institute as well while I was there. Ah, the memories we had there." he felt Will heave a sigh of defeat and return his hug. Tessa smiled at the two knowing that Jem truly loved Will like he really was his brother even if they weren't related by blood. Just then, Magnus emerged from the living room with a playful smile on his face.

"How rude of you, William. Not having to invite our guests in. Pleased to meet you, Miss Starkweather. I am Magnus Bane." he held out his hand as Tessa reached to shake his. Instead of giving the usual handshake, Magnus kissed Tessa's hand that brought an annoyed look to Will's face. _"Well, well. This is interesting." _he thought to himself as he let go of Tessa's hand. She blushed at the warlock's gesture.

Will now found himself exhausted at his flat's carpeted floor. He got too lazy to lay down the couch and to drive back to the Institute. He was sure that their maid, Mary, could handle things for just one night. But, he decided to send a text saying, to check up on Cecily when she slept for weapons on her bed just to be sure. The afternoon went and passed with Jem telling him and Magnus about his music and how much he improved. Some of his professors even tried to refer him to music producers in which Jem declined. Even though he loved music, his first love will always be being a ShadowHunter. He also told them of the magic that happened between him and Tessa. _Tessa_. He just couldn't seem to shake her off his mind. When he closes his eyes, all he could see are her glistening gray eyes. He violently brushed his hair with his fingers in frustration and let out an exasperated sigh. He just couldn't understand why she has this effect on him. Girls were never a stranger to William Herondale with his blue-violet eyes and raven hair. But Tessa was different and he just couldn't fathom how. Maybe it's just cause she's Jem's first girlfriend and his brotherly affection towards Jem is rubbing off on her as well. _Yes, that's it! ,_ he thought and dismissed the subject completely. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to a much needed sleep.


	2. Affections

Author's Note:

As much as possible, I want to update if I can. I really appreciate the comments guys :) ! You made my night *hearts* . I will also cheer you guys on with your stories! I promise to read them once I have more free time. School's such a b*tch, these days. Anyw, hope you like this next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES. All the glory to Ms Cassandra Clare! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Affections**

**Cambridge, three years ago**

Jem was walking about the campus. His next class wouldn't start for another hour. It was awkward at first, returning to the country he and Will grew up in without his parabatai by his side. He always felt lonely without him but he never did once regret the decision he made. He made it for himself to find himself. And Will's straight approval had surprised him. He didn't peg him as one who would want to part for such a long time but I guess there were still one or two things he didn't know about him. With a sigh, he decided to sit down by a bench putting down his violin case beside him. After a while, he grew bored and impatient so he decided to play just to entertain himself. Whenever he plays, he closes his eyes. He believes he can grasp the feeling more by doing so. His bow and fingers always thread so gracefully to produce such divine notes.

"You're amazing." he heard a voice say that made him snap out of his trance and open his eyes. Sitting on the bench he formerly occupied, was a girl. Her chocolate brown hair was in a bun. She was wearing a white cashmere sweater over a white floral dress with strappy sandals. On her lap, wide open as her eyes trailed through, was a book. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, of all things. At his silence, she looked at him. Her gray eyes looking intently at his brown ones before she spoke.

"Something wrong? Did I offend you? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." she looked apologetic now. Jem didn't want her to apologize. He forced himself to snap out of it before he offends the girl any further. He shook his head.

"No, no. You didn't offend me nor did you disturb me. It's just you are the first one who has commented so impulsively about my music. I'm still rough at some parts you know." he gave her a smile to further reassure her feelings.

"Well, I'm not exactly a music major here. Where are my manners? I'm Theresa Starkweather, by the way. Majoring in Literature. And what might your name be, Mr. violin virtuoso?" she held out her hand and he shook it with his.

"It's James Carstairs. Major in Music from America, actually. And I do appreciate the compliment but I'm too far off to be called a violin virtuoso. I simply play by passion. I have yet to master the violin."

"A humble man, I see. Curious. Well, it was nice meeting you, James. But I really do have to be on my way. My next class starts in a couple of minutes. See you around?" she said as she stood next to him ready to head the other way towards her building.

"The pleasure was all mine, Theresa. I'm rather curious about your last name. Mind if we get some coffee some time?" he knew he was pushing his luck especially since he knew not the first thing of how to flirt with girls. That was Will's department. But there was something about her last name that he wants to find out about. And also because she's attractive, that makes him want to take risk embarrassment more. This is the first time he ever had the courage to ask someone on a date. To his surprise, she gave him a folded up pink post it. She wrote while he was out in his reverie. She smiled as he took it and went her way. When she was out of sight, he immediately unfolded the note. On top, was her phone number in silver sharpie ink while at the bottom it said: _I'd rather you call me Tessa. Theresa's too long, don't you think? See you around, James! _A wide grin spread across his face. If only Will were here now with him, he would've told him the drinks were on him tonight since he's finally gotten a conversation alone with a girl and also managed to hold his front. "_Will would be proud." _he thought amused with himself. He almost forgot he still had a class to attend to in less than 15 minutes.

**London Institute, present day**

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Theresa!" Charlotte exclaimed as she hugged Tessa who just came in with Jem. She was hesitant to return the hug but she remembered Jem had described his love for Charlotte as that of his mother's. Will, on the other hand, let out a scoff and glared at his brother.

"So everyone gets to know but me? By the Angel, even warlocks know of your affiliations. Have you secretly severed our parabatai bond while you were away, James?" Jem just shook his head at his ridiculous assumptions. Apparently, his parabatai didn't mature much while they were apart.

"You simply never asked, William." he replied to the fuming Herondale. Tessa and Charlotte finally pulled away. They noticed Will's irritated face was quite the opposite of Jem's calm one. Will then turned to Charlotte.

"So I'm assuming Charlotte asked you?" he turned back to Jem who nodded. Just then, Cecily arrived. She looked disheveled having to just finish her morning training. She heard the whole conversation on the way to the kitchen to get a glass of water and back to the parlour.

"In the few letters Jem and I have exchanged, I also found out about Theresa. I was quite excited to meet her too. A potential sparing partner for the summer." she said as she eyed Tessa who looked nervous at the thought of sparing with a little girl. This comment just made Will, if possible, more livid than he already was.

"And you never seemed to have the decency to tell me of this predicament, Cecy? I am with you 24/7 for heaven's sake!" even if he was speaking in such an irritated voice, the blue-eyed girl just shrugged and turned to speak to Tessa.

"Would you like a tour of the New York Institute?" she asked her. Tessa couldn't help but smile at the girl. She looked at Jem. His eyes saying,_ "Go on. I'll catch up." _so she took Cecily's hand and they disappeared towards the left wing of the Institute.

"I must take my leave then. I have an awful lot of paperwork to do." Charlotte turned to the two boys.

"Have a safe trip, Charlotte. Do tell Henry he should visit as well. I miss him and his brilliant mind." Jem said. Will sighed and looked at Charlotte.

"It's fine, Will. I forgive your childhood attitude. You and Jem seem to have a lot of catching up to do so I'll leave you both to that. I can escort myself to the portal." with that, she turned towards the right corridor.

Tessa found herself in a massive library. She looked in awe at the size of the place. Her library at their London home looked so shabby compared to the New York Institute's library. Cecily smiled.

"I figured you'd like this room best. Jem always said his Theresa was an avid reader."

"Oh, do call me Tessa. Theresa's far too long and old fashioned." she said sheepishly.

"Based on the books he tells me that you read, you're pretty much the very definition of old fashioned." they laughed at this.

They were now in Jem's room. Will still refused to talk to him. Much like his flat, Jem's room was decorated with various photographs majority of which are of him and Will during the past years. In the three years he's been away, he's surprised his room didn't gather much dust.

"_I can always count on him to take care of those I leave behind" _he thought as he observed his room taking it all in as if he just moved in for the first time.

"I always had Mary clean your room with outmost care. Something being out of sorts was simply unacceptable, that's what I told her." Will said as he observed him looking around. He gave him a thankful smile.

"Still upset about me not telling you? Honestly though, you really didn't ask. All you ever asked was 'When are you coming back, you bloody idiot?' thinking that I have been entranced by England and cannot escape it's clutches. Also, I am always so amused by your atrocious poetry that it's possible to forget to write about my love." Will didn't notice how Jem had jokingly insulted his poems. What caught his attention was how surely the words _my love _came out of his parabatai's lips. He gave out a nervous laugh.

"It's amazing you haven't written a poem yourself in the years of your existence. That line could be an excellent verse."

"Is that sarcasm or did you just admit you suck at poetry more than I do?"

"At least I am more literate than you are."

"I remember the boy who cried when he cut his finger during an attempt to learn how to play the violin."

"Ugh! Really? You just had to bring that up now?"

"Oh, how I missed our bickering." he smiled despite the other's irritation. But as he said that, Will's face softened.

"I'll let you slip this one time. I've missed it as well, Jem."

Cecily had showed her to the classic novels section of the library every single one of her favorites was there. She could hear the girl's amused laughter as her eyes lit up as if she had laid eyes on the world's treasures. They were now seated on the training room's floor. It was the last room Cecily had introduced to her. _Her favorite room_.

"Tessa…" she heard Cecily whisper. She was leaning on Tessa's shoulder, her raven hair cascading down Tessa's arm as it covered her face.

"Hmm?"

"I assume you already know Will is my brother." Tessa pondered on her question for a moment and smiled. The moment she saw Cecily, she thought of Will. They were the exact replicas of each other. They could've been mistaken as twins if only they were of the same height.

"That is correct. I knew it from the moment you stepped inside the sitting room. You are Will's Cecily. Jem is quite fond of you like a little sister. He is fortunate to have you and Will in his life. I have no siblings."

"I have two. My sister Ella, died young. She was attacked by a demon in our home in Wales. I miss her." Tessa's heart sank at Cecily's confession. It must've been so hard to lose someone so close to you.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But look at the brightside, you have gained another in the presence of Jem." she said to try and soothe the girl's pain. She could feel Cecily's tears soak through the fabric of her shirt's sleeve.

"Indeed, he does bring me joy. My two brothers. But I've always wanted to feel what it was like to have a sister again. Can you be my sister, Tessa? Can I call you so?" Cecily now removed her head from where it lay and wiped the stray tears away.

"You want that?" Tessa asked surprised at the sudden request. Cecily nodded. She couldn't do anything else.

"Then, I would accept this great honor as to become your sister, Cecy." she said and immediately, was engulfed in a bear hug.


	3. Realize

Author's Note:

Things are starting to heat up between Jem and Will. I know it's not like this in the book but yeah, I just wanna give it a shot. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES TRILOGY AND ITS CHARACTERS. CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. :)**

* * *

**New York Institute, present **

That night, Jem and Tessa decided to stay at the Institute. It was due to Cecily's constant insisting that Tessa and her have a sleepover. This made Jem and Will smile. The two were already so close even if it's been just a day. It was also nice to see Cecily act her age for once. She takes ShadowHunting way too seriously and full of passion that they worry she'll miss out on all the things teenage girls do.

"Thank you," Will suddenly says as they watch the two girls chatting on their way to the dining room. Jem looked at him confused.

"This. You gave Cecy a sister. Someone she can be her true self with. It's been a long time since I've seen her like this. It's all weapons-loving Cecily whenever she's with us." he elaborated for his parabatai.

"Tessa, she's like an angel. She brings out the best in people." he looked at Tessa lovingly and back at Will who was looking at her as well.

Dinner came and went by with conversations reminiscing memories from Europe and Tessa urging the others to visit their estate in Yorkshire where she lives with her grandfather. Cecily kept bothering Will to accept the invitation before vacation ended and they all have to attend to their schools. Will, not once thinking about denying Tessa's request, just wanted to see Cecily beg had finally said yes to the generous invitation.

"It's settled, then. We'll come there two weeks before the break ends." Tessa said with a smile.

They were now in the drawing room. Tessa was reading another classic novel, one of her favorites according to Jem, Tale of Two Cities. Will and Jem still in conversation about new activities in the Institute. Cecily was polishing her daggers as she types away entries for today on her blog in her laptop.

"Are you thinking about moving back to London?" Jem had asked Will as they were on the subject. Jace had proposed that he, Clary, Alec, and Izzy return management of the Institute since they were done with their studies abroad.

"I have thought about it. But I was waiting for your opinion actually. Are you ready to go home?" his blue eyes catching a glimpse of Tessa telling Cecily another term for admiration probably for her blog.

"Well, since your cousin proposed it, I suppose we should accept. London is our home. It would also be easier for Charlotte so as she doesn't need to worry constantly and have to travel by the portal every other day." Jem replied. Will had scoffed about the comment about Charlotte.

"It's a bad habit of hers. She's exhausting herself too much. I guess her motherly instinct towards us hasn't subsided through the years. I mean, can't she cut us some slack? I'm perfectly capable of running an Institute myself. By the Angel, I'm 23 years old." he expressed his exasperation by hand gestures. Jem just smirked.

"I believe she just misses you. And back to the subject at hand, I would want to come back to London. America would always just be a second home to me."

"I shall speak to Jace about this on the next Council meeting. Do you want to come with me? It's tomorrow." Jem simply nodded his head.

"Boys, you wouldn't mind if we call it a night already? I'm tired." Tessa said as she closed her book and got up from the windowsill seat she was occupying. Cecily seemed to agree as she let out a yawn. She started putting away her daggers and closing her laptop. The two men stood up from the armchairs they were occupying by the fireplace.

"Actually, we should call it a night as well. There's a Council meeting tomorrow." Will said. Cecily gave him a curious look. _"Can I come?" _her eyes were asking her brother. He shook his head.

"It's best if you entertain, Tess. She is our guest after all. Jem will accompany me."

_Tess. _Jem and Tessa didn't miss that. She felt blood warm her cheeks. Jem only looked at him and dismissed the thought. "_Will would never._", he thought. Cecily sighed and smiled.

"C'mon, sis. I think let's find you some clothes to change into." Cecy took Tessa's hand and made their way out of the drawing room towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk. Good Night, Jem." he smiled and patted Jem on the back before turning on his heel headed for the door.

"Anything wrong, Will?" he knew Will only liked to take walks to think thoroughly. The raven-haired boy just shook his head but didn't turn to look at his parabatai and closed the door behind him. Jem just shook his head and went up the stairs to sleep on his bed that had awaited his return.

Tessa was standing by Jem's doorway wearing a pair of shorts that exaggerate how long her legs are and a shirt he assumes Cecily stole from Will's closet since it read _Fall Out Boy_ which was one of the bands he listens to often. The shirt was obviously too big for her since it covered most of the shorts she was wearing and she had the sleeves folded up. He approached her and she jumped as he hugged her from behind. The shirt was Will's he confirmed as he caught a whiff of his scent.

"Jem! You startled me!" she complained as she turned around to face him. He looked amused which made her blush.

"What are you doing standing outside my room? I wouldn't want Will to be seeing you in such intimate clothing. I might get jealous." there was a playful look in his eyes but at the back of his mind he really was genuinely wary of how Will looked at Tessa.

"I just wanted to say good night, is all? And these were the only shorts that fit me. Cecy's too sexy for my figure." she pouted. Jem shook his head at her.

"Why must all women insist they are fat? You'll always be the most attractive woman in my eyes, my Tessa. No matter how heavy you may become in the future." Tessa hit him at this comment, which only made Jem laugh. She tried to be released from his hold of her.

"Hey, hey. I'm only kidding. If you insist you are gaining some weight. Why don't you try waking up early and jog with me? Since you say you're too busy for gym workouts. Sound good?" she nodded her head but still refused to look at him. He put his fingers to her chin and gently made her look at him.

"_Wǒ ài nǐ. Zài zhège shìjiè shàng, nǐ shì wǒ de zuì'ài." _he said and leaned in to give her a light kiss.

It was already 1am by the time he got back to the Institute. Everyone was already asleep. He went up the stairs wanting to check if Cecily remembered to keep her weapons of her bed as she slept. He always warned her that she might get hurt if she just leaves them lying about but she never seems to remember. Cecily's room was in the far corner of the second floor right corridor. He opened the door gently.

As he approached he was surprised. Not because Cecily was clutching one of her many daggers or seraph blades again. She was hugging Tessa. They were asleep.

"_How can I forget? She asked Tess to have a sleepover with her." _he scolded himself. His eyes widened. Tessa was wearing his shirt. Cecily was without a doubt responsible for this. Not that he minded, but something about her wearing something of his made his heart flutter. He could feel blood rush up his cheeks. He ran a hand through his hair and decided to leave the room.

He closed the door of his room and decided it was a drag to change out of his clothes. He was so tired. _"I should've taken my car with me." _he thought. He was recollecting the moments of earlier that night. He slumped down his soft bed. His books was still scattered on the ground.

_He was walking as fast as he can toward Magnus' house. He contacted the warlock to announce his arrival in advance. He took the subway. Cursing as he once again forgot to take his car. Thoughts were swimming around his head. It was enough to distract him and forbid him to think rationally. Thoughts about Tessa, her gray eyes and intoxicating laugh were haunting him. Of course he didn't miss the look in Jem's eyes as he called her Tess. By the Angel, they were parabatai. If only he could read Jem's mind._

"_What is the matter of great urgency, William? Alec is getting jealous of you. He thinks you are occupying more of my time as you are credited for." Magnus said as they sat in his living room._

"_It's about Tessa." he half whispered. Magnus smirked. He knew this was bound to happen._

"_What about the girl? Care to elaborate?"_

"_That is why I am here. I cannot understand it. There is something strange about her. The way I feel whenever she's around. The way she easily makes the atmosphere in the room fill with light. The way her gray eyes are always curious waiting to understand everything. Magnus, I don't know what's wrong with me." he let out an exasperated sigh. _

"_This girl, huh? It seems you harbor special feelings toward her. Is this the first time you've encountered women?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous! I've went to school, Magnus. I have girls throwing themselves at me and confessing their undying love for me. I have mundane, Nephilim, and Downworlder friends who are women." _

"_You know that is not what I meant." the warlock said as he looked intently at Will's nervous look._

"_What do you mean? Enlighten me, please." _

"_Have you ever loved a girl?" Will gave him a shocked look at this statement._

"_No! That's not it! This is ridiculous. Bloody hell! She's Jem's for godsake!" he seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Magnus at his statement. Magnus gave him a grave look and patted his back._

"_I'm afraid it is the only explanation. I'm sorry to have your first heartbreak. It gets easier with time." the warlock said trying to comfort the young Herondale who was clutching his hair in frustration._

"_It's just not possible." he tried but in vain to deny his feelings for Theresa Gray Starkweather. _

Will was exhausted not just physically but mentally as well. He put his arm by his eyes. Willing sleep to come his way, he let out a breath. Remembering a quote from Shakespeare.

"If music be the food of love, play on,

Give me excess of it; that surfeiting,

The appetite may sicken, and so die."

He reached for his iPod at his bedside table. He turned up the volume and shut the world out. He had a busy day ahead of him. _"Emotional problems can wait." _he decided.


	4. Glimpses of the Past

Author's Note:

Sorry if it's a bit short. Just some explanations of the story. So you guys can better understand. :) Hope you enjoy! Comments and suggestions are welcome!

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES! CASSANDRA CLARE DOES :D **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Glimpses of the past**

**New York, twenty years ago**

"Aloysius, I hate for you to know of it like this. It was an unexpected tragedy. My deepest condolences." Josiah Wayland said as the old Starkweather who just flew from England was appalled at sight of his granddaughter and her husband's dead bodies covered in white cloth. They were at the morgue.

"Adele never wanted to be a ShadowHunter. I agreed. She even changed her name to hide her true identity. I was afraid for her. She is the only surviving heir I have. Now, she is gone. What of the investigation, Josiah?" he turned to the man standing before him with a grave expression. He seems to be hesitating but he cleared his throat.

"You know we can't assume about such things. I know what you're thinking about, old friend. It wouldn't matter even if you were right because we have no proof. They were careful this time. No trace to lead back to them. It looked like a simple engine failure. It just spontaneously combusted." he swallowed the lump on his throat and continued.

"Do you know of the child?" he turned to Aloysius who was startled at the news. Answering his question long before the other opened his mouth to retort.

"She has a child. A girl. Three years of age, of whom, escaped the tragedy. She is in the Institute being treated. Her name's Theresa. Theresa Gray. Do you wish to meet her?" Aloysius thought his heart would stop at the news. He didn't know of the existence of a great grandchild of his. _"Adele must've taken great precaution. Poor Theresa. She has now been exposed to our world. There is no going back. Only I can protect her now.",_ he thought. He gestured for Josiah to lead the way.

It has been two weeks already, the bodies of his granddaughter and her husband, buried six feet under. Tessa, as he now knew she wishes to be called, has healed both physically and emotionally. They were on their way to the airport. He had told Josiah he would be taking care of her and bringing her away from the terror chasing her in New York.

"Grandfather, where will we be going now? Mommy and daddy are gone. I only have you." Tessa said as she was brushing her doll's hair. The old Starkweather gave her a sad smile. _"So much pain for a little girl to know. My poor Tessa." _ he tried his best to not let his grief show.

"We'll be going to our family home in Yorkshire. It's in England. Your original home is there. From now on, you are Theresa Gray Starkweather." she looked at him away from her doll. Gray eyes filled with a new innocent hope.

**London, thirteen years ago**

"Come on, James! You're so slow! The line will get longer and we'll never get tickets!" Will was anxious to get tickets to the premiere of the movie they were both eager to watch. As he was running and looking back at Jem, he didn't notice the girl who was reading a book while walking towards him. They inevitably bumped into each other. Knocking the book out of Tessa's hands and Will lying on top of her. Tessa clutched her aching head. Will blushed as he noticed their situation and immediately got up.

"I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't mean to run into you. Here, let me help you up." Will held out his hand for Tessa to take. She opened her eyes and sat herself up.

"Owww.. my head. I think it got shaken up. My book. Where's my book?" Will looked frantically at the book she was asking for.

"Smooth, William. Real smooth." they both turned to the amused voice. It was Jem laughing and in his hand was Tessa's copy of Wuthering Heights. Will glared at him and held Tessa up. She straightened her green dress.

"Thank you." she told Will and gestured to Jem whom gave her book willingly. She turned at her back and saw her great grandfather looking for her.

"Thank you again! Sorry for reading while walking. Bye!" she turned fast and left the two boys staring after her disappearing form.

"I thought we had a show to catch?" Jem asked him and went first to the theater. Will, on the other hand, caught sight of a something. He went closer and examined it. It was a picture. A picture of _the girl_. She was wearing pants and a white jumper with a snowman printed on it and beside her was, he assumes, her grandfather with dark slacks and the same jumper. They were both all smiles and holding mugs. He can't help but be drawn to her beautiful gray eyes. He tucked the picture on his pocket. He smiled at his impeccable luck and went after Jem.

**Yorkshire Institute, eleven years ago**

"Grandfather, why must I wear a dress of all things today? Are we having another one of those parties again?" Tessa, now thirteen years old, asked her grandfather with child-like stubbornness that amused the old man.

"Tessa, dear, it is time for your Marking. You are to be a ShadowHunter. You are of age and I'd wager you know the Codex by heart as well." he looked at his still grumpy great granddaughter with pride. She was wearing a red dress. Her hair adorned by red ribbons. She was beautiful as her mother. Tessa's expression changed when they reached the bottom of the stairs. It was decorated marvelously.

"We're having a party? I thought it's just my Marking ceremony?" she looked confused.

"Well, it's something that calls for a party. Don't worry I invited only our closest friends. They brought you gifts as well. Think of it as a second birthday party, my dear Tessa." he reached for his pocket and produced a long slender box with a gold ribbon on top. He handed it to her. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. Inside the box was a necklace, a clockwork angel as its pendant.

"Oh Grandfather! It's just so beautiful!" her gray eyes shown pure gratitude when she turned to her great grandfather for a hug. When, they pulled apart, he took the necklace off the box and gestured to put it on her.

"So if I may not be by your side, let this serve as the guardian who will protect you. You will never be harmed. Not ever again, my dearest granddaughter." as he clasped it on her neck he kissed her head.

**London Institute, five years ago**

"As the new Consul, I am appointing you head of the New York Institute. You know of the recent passing of Hodge Starkweather. Your cousin, Jace Herondale, is still not of age and will be transferred here to the London Institute along with Clarissa Fairchild, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood." Charlotte said over breakfast which made Will almost choke on his orange juice. Jem looked like he was about to protest as well. Cecily looked at Charlotte with an astonished expression as well.

"When is this happening?" Jem asked at the same time Cecily said,

"Where Will goes I go!" she declared as she went to her brother who was coughing quite violently. When he recovered,

"Charlotte, are you serious?" he turned to look at the petite woman sitting at the head of the table.

"Of course I am. What do you take my judgment for, William? I thought it ought to be you since Jem, though older than you are by three months, is too soft hearted. You'll be able to run it like a true leader." she replied coolly and took a sip of her earl grey tea. She now turned to Jem,

"It will take place in a week. Will has paperwork to do. Do you wish to take a plane or portal? And of course, you, Will, and Jem are the ones being sent to New York, Cecily." All three turned to look at each other and smirked.

"Plane." they replied to Charlotte.


	5. Meeting

Author's Note:

Heyy guys! New chapter up :) ! Trying my best to update as fast as I can. Hope you like it ^^ ~

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TID/TMI characters (wish I did. Jk!) All glory to Cassandra Clare :D ! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting**

**New York Institute, that morning**

Will woke up to sunlight pouring from his bedroom windows. _"Damn it. Forgot to close the blinds again." _he thought grumpily as he sat up. His raven curls a mess. He located his phone under his pillow that was vibrating. A text from Charlotte, which said, "Better not be late, William Herondale and James Carstairs. As Consul, I will give you a severe punishment if the two of you aren't here by 10 sharp." It was already 8:30am on his phone and bedside table clock. He decided to get up.

"Want to go to a movie or shopping?" he heard Cecily mused from outside. _"She and Tessa just woke up then." _he thought.

"I was thinking maybe you can show me around New York? It is my first time here." Tessa replied with a hint of embarrassment. Cecily let out a shriek. One that Will swore woke up every living soul inside the Institute. This was one of the reasons why he never surprised his sister. She can be such a girl. After her piercing shriek, Cecily went on and on to Tessa about the places they should put on today's agenda. Will couldn't careless so he went to stand by his bedroom mirror. He wanted to look decent for Tessa's sake. He tried his best to tame his hair and put on the nearest pants he can get his hands on over his blue boxers. He decided to rouse Jem just in case his sister didn't do his job yet.

He was about to knock at Jem's room that was across his when his parabatai opened the door.

"Good Morning Will!" he greeted in his singsong voice.

"Fancy you're in a jolly mood. Cecily woke you up?" Will looked as Jem smiled. They were walking towards the stairs.

"I should be grateful since I got to read Charlotte's text. I almost forgot about the Council meeting." he said making the brunette laugh.

"It's a miracle you managed to stay as director of this Institute without my help."

"Cocky bastard." Will mused as he playfully punched the other boy's shoulder.

They arrived at the dining table shortly still laughing at their inside jokes. Cecily looked up at them. Her lips twitching upward as she thought, _"It's been a while since I heard these two snicker at such little things." _ Then, continued with eating her pancakes. Tessa, who was sitting across her, mouthed a "Good Morning!" to both boys. They in turn gave her their most charming smiles making her turn back to eating her pancakes with a slight blush on her face. Will took a seat at the head of the table and Jem beside Tessa. Mary came running in with their plate of pancakes overflowing with thick maple syrup and some blueberries. He thanked Mary and proceeded to indulge himself in the heavenly taste of freshly made fluffy pancakes and sweet maple syrup. He heard Cecily groan which made him turn his attention to her.

"What? Can't a man enjoy his breakfast?" he said as he popped a blueberry to his mouth. Cecily glared through her sapphire eyes.

"No need to make disturbing noises. I'm trying to enjoy mine as well, _brother dearest_." he knew she only used the endearment when she was annoyed.

"Aww. Did I embarrass my little Cecy?" this only made her glare grow intensely. But she knew better than to fall for another one of Will's clever plans to vex her for his entertainment.

After breakfast, they each went back to their rooms to take a bath and get dressed for the day. Tessa decided to go with her black skinny jeans, white shirt with the _Deathly Hallows _symbol on it, and brown boots. She got her knapsack and put her phone, wallet, lip gloss, compact, _Persuasion by Jane Austen_, and other necessities in it. She heard a soft knock on her door.

"Tessa, are you ready? Cecily's downstairs already." she knew it was Jem.

"Be right there!" she called out as she put fixed her tangled curls the best she can and applied little make up.

"Oh shoot." she muttered as she got her almost forgotten clockwork angel necklace on the bedside table. She clasped it around her neck. With one last look at the mirror, she was out her room headed to where the others were.

"We'll be taking the portal. Remember, your curfew." Will said eyeing his sister with a disapproving look. She was wearing leather shorts that stop mid thigh and was far too tight. Her cropped top didn't do well to cover her exposed stomach. The only decent thing she was wearing are her denim jacket and docs. Cecily saw her brother eyeing her outfit.

"Sure, sure. I get it. So can we take your car out, then?" she asked adding a playful pout just for the hell of it. Will heaved out a sigh and looked at his parabatai.

_"Tessa will keep an eye on her."_ he mouthed. Will, giving in, nodded his head.

"This day is gonna be so fun!" she exclaimed as she flung herself to Will for a hug. Will hugged her back. Jem, on the other hand, gave Tessa a quick kiss that caught her off guard.

"Take care of Cecy for us. She can be a bit wild. I'll miss you." he said looking intently at her with his hazel eyes. She smiled.

"I'll miss you too. And yeah, I'll keep her in check."

"James." they both turned to Will who seemed to have finished his conversation with his sister. Cecily was waving keys at Tessa's way, excitement present in her eyes. She saw Jem nod.

"See you later tonight, ladies." with that, Jem and Will turned towards the left corridor.

"I'll take that." Tessa said as she snatched the keys from Cecily's hand. The raven-haired girl frowned.

"This is Will's car?" Tessa stood there in awe while Cecily smirked.

"Yup." she replied popping the "p". Her blue eyes were twinkling with mischief. Tessa was looking at the white Lambourgini. She never drove a luxury car before. She was perfectly happy with her red BMW convertible back in England. She held out the keys to Cecily, defeated. _"I can never drive something as dangerous as this. God, let me live after this day." _she thought as she looked at the car.

"C'mon! This is gonna be so fun!" Cecily was already inside and starting the car.

"Fun for who?" Tessa whispered to herself as she slowly made her way to the passenger seat.

**The Council Meeting, that afternoon**

It's been two hours to the meeting and all Will can think about was how hungry he was. Beside him, Jem was still texting. Charlotte was finalizing the matters decided during the meeting. He nudged his parabatai.

"What?" Jem whispered obviously vexed by Will's action.

"Old man Lightwood's been eyeing you already. What's up? Who you texting, anyway?" he said. Jem shrugged.

"Tessa. Just wondering what she and Cecily are up to. The meeting doesn't hold much of my interest. She already approved our moving back to London." he said with a bored tone and turned back to his phone but instead of texting, he played _2Fuse_.

"True, true. On another note, want to invite Jace and the others to a little get together tonight? It's been a while since the gang got together." he typed away on his phone while Jem pondered on the question. Finally, he nodded and Will smirked and hit send.

**New York Institute, present**

After going to New York's top tourists spots, namely the Empire State Building, Lady Liberty, Brooklyn Bridge, Central Park, and some shopping spots, Tessa was utterly exhausted. They returned to the Institute a little past nine. Mary was there waiting on them. When they asked if Will and Jem have returned, she told them they went out with Jace, Will's cousin, and some other people whom Tessa haven't met yet. At this, Cecily threw a fit.

"THAT SELFISH BROTHER OF MINE. UGH! Let me give him a call." Cecily fished her phone out from her pocket and went stomping off outside again.

"Should I-?" she started but Mary cut her off.

"Oh no, Miss. That wouldn't be wise. Miss Cecily is dangerous when she's like this. Since it does concern Mr. Lightwood." Tessa looked at her questioningly. Mary, understanding her look, answered,

"Mr. Lightwood. Gabriel Lightwood is Miss Cecily's boyfriend. Master Will doesn't approve of this relationship and this opinion of his constantly annoys Miss Cecily. They often fight because if this."

"Ohh. I see." Tessa now looked curious. She's wondering how this mystery boyfriend of Cecily's looked like.

"As much as I want to tell you of the others, I must be on my way to prepare the spare rooms. Good Night, Miss Tessa." Mary bowed and left for the stairs without waiting for Tessa's reply. And in that moment Cecily opened the Institute doors.

"I'M GOING OUT. THE SELFISH BASTARD NEEDS TO KNOW HIS BLOODY PLACE." with that, she closed the doors hard producing a loud thump. Tessa sighed. _"I need a shower."_ she thought as she headed to her room dragging her feet in the process to further emphasize her tired state.


	6. Flash

Author's Note:

New update! Spoiler alert there's a bit of Wessa in this chapter :" hihihi . Also, a sneak peak to Tessa's true nature. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TID/TMI :) ! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Flash**

**New York Institute, late that night**

Tessa decided to wait by the Institute's front steps for the return of the others. Despite it being summer, the weather was quite cool tonight. Mary, worrying over her when she saw her sitting there on the cold marble steps, brought her a cup of steaming coffee which she gladly took with a grateful smile.

An hour had passed and she took notice of how tired she was, decided to go to bed. As she got up she heard the gates of the Institute open and a revealed Jem's silver convertible. Her eyes lit up. The car stopped at the front of the Institute, out came Will. He looked up at Tessa who looked disappointed.

"Where's Jem?" she asked as he was going up the stairs.

"Um…about that." he scratched the back of his head and refused to look at Tessa in the eye. She was growing impatient so she put both of her hands to either of his cheeks and turned his head towards her. He was startled at the gesture. Her hands were icy.

"_How long was she waiting up for us? Cecily came two hours earlier. Was that how long she was waiting?" _he thought as he waited for her to say something. Tessa seemed to have lost her ability to speak. Will's blue-violet eyes just seemed to glow in the darkness. It takes her breath away. Then, suddenly she's not looking at Will anymore. Instead, she saw a younger version of Will.

_They inevitably bumped into each other. Knocking the book out of Tessa's hands and Will lying on top of her. Tessa clutched her aching head. Will blushed as he noticed their situation and immediately got up._

"_I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't mean to run into you. Here, let me help you up." Will held out his hand for Tessa to take. She opened her eyes and sat herself up. _

"_Owww.. my head. I think it got shaken up. My book. Where's my book?" Will looked frantically around for the book she was asking for. _Then, everything went black.

Will snapped out of his reverie as Tessa fainted. He caught her before she fell completely. One second, she was looking at him like she was memorizing his features. The next, her gray eyes went totally blank and she faints.

Mary was frantic as she saw Tessa in his arms. He assured her that she was okay.

"Maybe she's just fatigued. You know Cecily she's so hyperactive. She wore Tessa out." he gave her a reassuring smile and asked her to come with him upstairs to Tessa's room. He gave Mary one of his shirts and Cecily's pajamas to change Tessa into. After Mary left, he tucked Tessa in.

"Tess, I hope you'll be okay in the morning. Jem will kill me if something happens to you." he gave out a shaky laugh. He got up to leave but hesitated. He gave it a thought and heaved a sigh._ "I'll be damned." _he thought as he went over to Tessa and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He bolted out the door in a hurry as if a Greater Demon was chasing him.

He shut his door when he was in the safe confines of his bedroom and slid down the floor, his back to the door. He noticed his copy of Vathek lying around.

"_I really should fix my room, huh?" _he flipped through its pages and was surprised when something fell. An old picture. His first love. The girl with the gray eyes. He suddenly stood up.

"By the Angel." was all he managed to say.

**New York Institute, the following morning**

Tessa woke up with a slight headache. She noticed that she was in her room though she never remembered ever stumbling into here. She was shocked to be in a different set of clothing. Especially clothing that wasn't hers. As she got up, she felt dizzy once again as memories of last night came rushing back.

"Will." she remembers now. This was the reason why she was so curious the first time he saw pictures of him in Jem's flat. How stunned she was seeing him in the flesh. The boy she bumped into a long time ago when they were in London.

She ordered herself to get a grip. When she arrived at the bathroom, she splashed cold water to her face to try and shake out the fatigue she was feeling. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed how pale her face had become but her eyes seemed to be alive. _"Weird."_, she thought but snapped out of it as she needed to go downstairs to seek someone to talk to. _"Not Will, definitely. Or Jem." _she needed to breathe and knowing what she knows now, she'll suffocate at the sight of both or either.

When she arrived at breakfast table, a lot of unfamiliar faces were there to greet her. The only ones she knew were Cecily and Mary. Will and Jem were nowhere to be found at the table.

"Oh. Good Morning?" she greeted awkwardly and the faces turned toward her. Sitting on Will's seat at the head of the table was a guy with blonde hair and golden eyes. On his right, was a girl with fiery red hair and beside her was a girl with raven-hair and blue eyes. On his left, was a guy who seems like the twin of the girl sitting beside the red-haired one. Cecily was sitting in between the twin and a guy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Cecily stood up and motioned for her to join them. She sat across the sandy blonde guy and beside the twin girl.

"Guys, let me introduce you to Tessa Starkweather. Tessa, this is Jace (guy with golden hair and eyes), my cousin. And that's Clary Fairchild (redhead), Isabelle and Alec Lightwood (twins), and their cousin Gabriel Lightwood (sandy blonde guy) who is also my boyfriend. This is the gang." Tessa gave them an awkward smile not knowing how to interact much with a large group of ShadowHunters. They in turn, looked at her curiously.

"Where are Jem and Will?" she softly inquired to Cecily but Clary was the one who answered.

"Ask them. Sorry. They can be so reckless." she glared at the boys and then gave Tessa an apologetic look.

"Jem had to. He didn't show his face for a good three years. His ShadowHunting skills grew rather poorly." Jace answered which made the other two boys smirk.

"What does he mean?" she grew worried about the two. But she only saw Will last night and he wouldn't tell her where Jem was.

"They were hunting down demons last night and drinking alcohol. Then, around midnight, I think that was when Will left, Jem was already drunk. They encountered a Great Demon. He got a few cuts." Isabelle explained who was beside her.

"Will has already given him _iratzes. _He stayed with him the rest of the night. They're in Jem's flat. He texted me telling us Jem's just experiencing a bad hangover." Cecily added.

"If he'd only done more training when he was away instead of just playing with his violin. He would've slayed that demon easily. Like the good old days with him and Will." Gabriel blurted out, which earned him a punch and glare from Cecily.

"Shut up." she added in irritation.

Cecily assured her that the boys would be back later in the afternoon. After she finished her breakfast, she decided to retire in the library. She wasn't in the mood to deal with other people. All she feels is awkwardness.

"_Maybe if Jem or Will were here it'd be different." _she thought as she flipped through a copy of A Tale of Two Cities.

**Jem's flat, that morning**

Will looked at Jem thinking of everything that happened that night.

"_By the Angel." Was all he managed to say. His door flew open; Jace's blond hair came to view. Will stood up, as he was about to reprimand his cousin._

"_It's Jem. Alec and Gabriel took him to his flat already. He said something about not wanting Tessa to find out. And—" Will didn't let him finish._

"_What happened, Jace?" his tone held absolute authority._

"_We ran into a Great Demon. He's injured pretty badly. And might I add that he's quite intoxicated." he let out a nervous laugh which earned a glare from Will._

"_Give me your helmet and keys." Jace was about to protest but he knew better than to fight with Will when Jem was concerned. He obediently handed him his black helmet and fished his keys out of his pocket. _

_As soon as he spotted Jace's black motorcycle by the front, he hopped on and put the helmet. Within seconds, he sped away. He almost got caught up in an accident or two as he hurried through the busy New York nightlife. _

_When he arrived at Jem's room, there sitting by his bedside was Gabriel and Alec was by the window. Gabriel stood up and Will immediately occupied his place._

"_How is he?" he asked. His anxiety was present in his tone._

"_He's sleeping now. We already put two iratzes on him." Gabriel said._

"_And I'd wager he'll ask for headache medication tomorrow morning. Judging by the vodka and tequila he drank tonight." Alec added which earned a glare from Will._

"_And pray tell, who's dumb idea was it to get this asthmatic fool drunk? I thought you guys would know better." the two boys bowed their heads in embarrassment. _

"_We'd given him his inhaler as well a while ago. He'll be fine William, honestly." Gabriel tried to calm him. As Will held Jem's hand, it was burning up. _

"_We'll take our leave then. See you tomorrow?" Alec said as he waited for an answer by the door. He gestured for Gabriel to come with him as well. Will sighed and gave a nod. The others bid their good night and left. _

Jem has yet to awake. Will couldn't sleep because his head was filled with worry for his parabatai. How many times he have told Jace to be wary of Jem's health he couldn't count. He reached for what seems to be his fourth cup of coffee since he got there. He gulped down its contents as soon as Jem's eyes flew open.

"Will." he had greeted softly. The said boy almost choked on his coffee.

"James, how're you feeling?" he asked with worried blue eyes. Jem sat up and clutched his head as a surging headache came it's way.

"Quite hungover, if you ask me. Alec brought some strong stuff with him last night." he looked at his arms, which were streaked with blood just hours ago. He smiled.

"How much trouble am I in?" he looked at Will with an apologetic face. He gave him a disappointed one.

"You should've known your own limitations. But that is no excuse for I wasn't there. James, don't you know how much this kills me to know that I could've prevented these things and protected you? All those you were gone, I wanted to go there. I wanted to come with you just so I can always keep an eye on you like you do for me. You are my blood brother for heaven's sake. In your eyes alone, I find grace. I do not know how to go on without you." he let out an exasperated sigh and stood up from where he was seated and was about to exit the room.

"Will…" Jem said to stop him. He did.

"I'm sorry. I never thought you would feel so hurt by my rash actions. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked pleaded softly with the raven-haired boy. Will didn't turn around afraid to show his face. William Herondale never wants people to see how vulnerable he could be. Not even Jem can be permitted to see it.

"Even without you asking for such thing, I would always forgive you." with that he left and closed the door to Jem's room.


	7. The Pandemonium Club

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update guys :( . You know, It's the holidays. Family, relatives, food, etc. Busy past few days. Anyways,

HAPPY NEW YEAR to all! Hope for the best for everyone this 2014 :) !

Sorry for the sort of short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer ;) ! Feel free to comment or suggest or ask questions!

**DISCLAIMER: C.C. owns TMI and TID, okay? City of Heavenly Fire will be out this year, btw! Can't wait 3 **

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Pandemonium Club**

**New York Institute, that afternoon**

The gates opened to reveal a black motorcycle with two riders, the other without a helmet. It was Will and Jem. On the front steps, they met up with Jace and Clary.

"About time you two got here." the blonde playful punched his cousin and Jem.

"That would be my fault. Sorry." Jem said with an apologetic look.

"Nonsense. It's fine. We knew you needed the rest." Clary said as she gave him a pat on the back.

"Here. So who's inside?" Will handed Jace his helmet and keys. He turned to go inside and the others followed behind him.

"Well, as far as I know, Alec went out and borrowed Jem's car to go to Magnus' place. Cecily and Gabriel are in the training room, beats me if they're training at all." that last comment only earned him a punch on the shoulder from Will and a slap on the back from Clary. In which, he only shrugged and continued on,

"Mary is by the kitchen as always. Tessa, as Cecily said this morning, was in the library reading." the two didn't seem to notice but Jem and Will's ears perked up at the sound of Tessa's whereabouts. Jace, totally unaware of what are in the parabatais minds, turned to Jem.

"Honestly James, are you really so drawn to bookworms? That girl of yours is like a female version of this idiot right here." he pointed to Will which vexed him while Jem only seemed amused as Clary.

"What can I say? The overly literate people are always the lovable ones for me." he said with a smile.

Tessa was asleep on one of the many long tables in the library. The double doors suddenly opened to reveal two people. Both with amused looks on their faces as they approached her sleeping form. Her head was rested on a copy of Wuthering Heights. The sapphire-eyed boy sat on her right side. While the hazel eyed boy sat on her left.

"_If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe turn to be a mighty stranger!" _Will exclaimed with perfect memory and a dash of exaggeration at the end that startled Tessa awake.

"What?!" she stood up immediately and saw the two boys laughing. She had a big red sleep mark on her face and her hair escaped from its bun and was now disheveled.

"Will! Jem! Since when did you get here?" she asked oblivious to their amusement. Her curiosity always getting the best of her. They stopped with their laughter and turned to each other.

_'Please, don't tell her.' _Jem silently pleaded.

"We just got here actually. Kinda overslept. The both of us. So you met the rest of the gang, huh?" Will looked at Tessa amusingly as she let out a shaky laugh.

"Yes. About that, what happened last night?" she eyed the two boys who refused to meet her worried gray ones. Will was looking interested at an open book by the table while Jem was humming to what she assumes was Bach. She prepared to walk out when the two boys blocked her way and sighed.

"I'm sorry Tess," Will began at the same time Jem said,

"I'm really sorry—"

Will sighed. He gestured for Jem to go and explain himself.

"It started after the Council meeting. We called the gang up for a get together since I have shown my face to their lot for a good three years. It's just the usual hunting for demons in the depths of New York Downworld. Gabriel suggested the alcohol to make things more interesting. Unfortunately, I've been behind my ShadowHunter training. They put me up against a Greater Demon when I've had one too many shots of vodka. It managed to injure me on my right arm and back. Before it can injure me more, I managed to slay it. After that everything went dark. When I woke up, there was Will." he looked at Tessa whose worried look never wavered. She turned to look at Will.

"Thank you." she said simply and walked out towards her room in the Institute.

**New York, that night**

Tessa was walking around the bustling streets of New York. She needed to get away a bit. She didn't know what to feel.

"ShadowHunters really are a reckless lot." she found murmuring to herself.

Little did she know, there was a pair of ladies looking at her curiously. They kept a safe distance. Just observing her.

"The rumors appear to be true, sister." the short and plump one whispered.

"Indeed. How foolish of Aloysius Starkweather to think that we have forgotten." the tall and bony one exclaimed.

"The Pandemonium Club has been itching to make their move. Shall we inform the Magister and The Circle then, Mrs. Dark?"

"Indeed, we shall Mrs. Black." the two dark figures suddenly disappear to a dark alley.

Tessa found herself wandering to Central Park. She sat by a bench overlooking the lake. She saw children playing or going near the bank to feed ducks. Lovers were holding hands as they murmured sweet nothings to each other. Families having to pack up their afternoon picnics because the day was coming to a close.

'How peaceful the world looks from this point of view.' she found herself thinking as her thoughts drifted to her grandfather. How much she missed the Yorkshire breeze. How in the afternoons she would read under the shade of an old oak tree. How her grandfather would join her once he was done with his Institute duties. How all this time her grandfather never truly forced her to be a true ShadowHunter. He never forced those duties upon her. The only thing he ever truly did was Mark her though it always made her wonder why the Marks never stay unlike his.

_"Your skin is special. It never wants to be scarred for long, my Tessa." _that's what he would always say. She believed him for he was the only family she has.

"What a strange surprise to find you here, Tessa." she was startled out of her reverie as she took notice of Magnus occupying the bench with her.

"By the Angel, Magnus! You gave me a fright!" she exclaimed at the amused warlock.

"It's not wise for a young lady as yourself to wander alone at night in an unfamiliar city. Old Aloysius would share my sentiments as well. Where are Will and Jem?" he asked as he turned to look at her face. At the mention of her grandfather's name, her gray eyes widened. The names of the boys are forgotten in her surprise.

"How did you know my grandfather?" she gaped at his cat like eyes that seem to glow in the moonlight.

"Warlocks live a long time, Tessa. Aloysius Starkweather was famous in his youth. A brave ShadowHunter but it made him arrogant and wild. His lot was one of the reasons why the Accords came to be. Heed my words; never go out on the New York streets alone. This isn't Europe anymore, Tessa. The Starkweathers don't hold power here. In fact, it's the total opposite." before she can utter a word, blue smoke enveloped them. She shut her eyes and suddenly when she opened them, they were standing outside the New York Institute.

"Magnus, I don't understand. What do you mean—?"

"Just take my advice, okay? Whenever you go out, take Will or Jem with you or anyone from the Institute for that matter. I'll take my leave now. Good Night, Theresa Gray." and with that, Magnus just magically disappeared again. She wondered why he used her middle name but dismissed it. With a sigh, Tessa did as she was told and entered the Institute.


	8. Shadows

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So here ya go! :) Chapter 8 is hereeeee! Sorry if it's also a bit short. I promise to update very soon tho.

Got a bit carried away with my series marathons. Especially, Sherlock and Doctor Who. Any of you guys fans as well?

I AM SHERLOCKED hihihi

Anyw,

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer (as I've said) : I do not own TMI/TID. Just a very big fan of the series by Cassandra Clare *hearts***

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shadows**

**New York Institute, that night**

Tessa entered the Institute. It was surprisingly quiet when she got to the foyer. But when she turned towards the drawing room, she heard conversation coming through the doors. She entered slowly and there she found everyone.

"Hey, Tessa. Where have you been?" Clary asked. She was sitting next to Jace who was playing the piano. The others turned to notice her then. Izzy was polishing her weapons. Cecily and Gabriel were sitting by the fireplace. Alec was on the couch with Will and Jem. Looking all too busy texting away on his phone.

'Magnus. Maybe he's telling Alec about our encounter.' she thought.

"I just went out for some fresh air." she said as she went to sit on an unoccupied arm chair facing the fireplace.

"Magnus said he ran into you." surprisingly, it wasn't Alec who said that but Will.

"You shouldn't be out on the streets without any of us accompanying you." Alec added. It was clear Magnus didn't trust her which was the right thing to do.

"I wouldn't know anything about that rule. What's wrong? It's not like I'll get lost or anything. I have Google Map on my phone." she showed the app for emphasis. This seemed to annoy Jem as his usual calm tone was gone.

"Your grandfather called." he said with all seriousness. This made Tessa look at him with disbelief.

"What? How can he even know your cell number? You've never met before, right? What am I missing? First, Magnus Bane and now you guys?" she was shocked.

'Grandfather would never keep things from me now. He wouldn't. He trusts me.'

"Tess, it's impossible to not know your grandfather. He's a director of an Institute like me. And by the Angel, he's the head of the Starkweather family. He's a renowned ShadowHunter even if he's retired from active duty. He's Aloysius Starkweather." Will explained as he looked pleadingly to calm her confused emotions.

"It really is a wonder. How he hid you from everyone else." Jace muttered. This earned him an elbow from Clary.

"What Jace meant was, it's weird that we haven't met you before. His only great granddaughter, Theresa Gray." Clary said.

"You also never went to any of the social gatherings in the London Institute like Christmas parties. You didn't go to Idris. You were just never seen. We only found out you existed when Old Starkweather called." Gabriel added.

"We knew you had ShadowHunter blood in you. Jem cleared that out. He just didn't specify it was this prestigious." Cecily went on. Jem turned white.

"It's also a wonder why Jem hid it. He never even met your grandfather formally as your boyfriend before. Am I right?" Izzy looked from Jem to Tessa. Tessa was rendered speechless. She didn't know her entire existence was kept from the ShadowHunter world. Tessa's sight blurred again.

**Yorkshire Institute, nine years ago**

Tessa can hear her grandfather's agitation from outside his door. This always happens at least once a month whenever Mr. Wayland stops by or mail comes.

"Grandfather, are you alright there? Need some help?" Tessa called out.

"It's okay, dearie. I found the tie I was looking for. Want to come in?" the door opened to reveal her grandfather fumbling over his tie. She laughed and did it for him as effortlessly as she always has done since she was eight.

"Where are you going grandfather?" Tessa asked as she sat by her grandfather's bed as she watched the man going about fixing papers on his study while her fingers played along the dangling clockwork angel on her neck. He looked at her then and looked like he was about to change his mind for the first time and ask her to come along. He shook his head.

"Just a meeting with the old lot of ShadowHunters. Old Great Uncle Wayland and I have business to attend to. You don't need to trouble yourself with it." Tessa felt a bit disappointed. She was sure that if she had enough courage to ask her grandfather would be surprised and entertain her curiosity like he always did. But it was different when it concerns ShadowHunting. She never knew why.

"I've got to run. See you at dinner, my dear Tessa." Aloysius Starkweather leaned down to give his great granddaughter a kiss on the forehead and he turned on his way downstairs.

She stood by one of the great windows. Looking as the black Mercedes sped away from view. Disappearing amongst the trees that conceal the driveway towards the Yorkshire Institute.

**New York Institute, at the moment**

"Tess, wake up. Please." she knew whom that voice was. _Will's_.

"Tessa, can you hear us? Love, please. Wake up." _Jem's_.

"Why aren't the runes working?" it was Clary's voice. She didn't know the girl well but she can already differentiate her and Izzy's voices. She wanted to wake up. She wanted to assure them that she felt perfectly fine and this wasn't the first time these things happened. How the runes easily wear off. How she blacks out and see flashes of memories often familiar but sometimes foreign. It was nothing new. But she knows the others, even Jem, haven't seen what she truly is. A secret she thought wasn't really a secret. _No_. Not until she found out why her great grandfather tried to conceal her away from the ShadowHunter world. As thoughts and questions slowly filled her mind she felt herself being enveloped in the darkness again. She let it consume her.

'I'm just so tired. So very tired.' she thought as she welcomed unconsciousness to take over.


	9. Sunshine and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

"Miss me?" *Moriarty version*

=))) gawd. Can't get over that cliffhanger of an ending. Excited for the next season of Sherlock.

Although the wait will be excruciating, it'll be worth it.

Anyw, in TID/TMI world, I love the cover of CoHF. May is taking so long :(( .

So... hope you enjoy this chapter~~

**DISCLAIMER: Cassie Clare is the sole owner of TID/TMI. I love and adore her to bits! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sunshine and Starlight**

**Some mundane coffee shop in New York, morning**

"Was it wise to leave Tessa like that? Unconscious? What if she comes looking for you?" Will asked Jem who was already drowning down his second cup of caramel macchiato. He looked at Will. His brown eyes filled with worry and confusion.

"I've never seen Tessa like this. I don't quite understand a lot of things as well. By the Angel, she's Aloysius Starkweather's only great granddaughter. You reckon he'd kill me if I tell him about Tessa once he calls again?" he was beyond terrified at the thought of angering the old ShadowHunter.

"There is a high possibility that he'd be furious. Since you haven't been introduced formally as Tessa's boyfriend. He knows you as James Carstairs, the other half of William Herondale. Were you asking for a death wish when you dated Tessa?" Jem's face, if possible, paled even more and Will burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding! Old Starkweather would be surprised by your role in Tessa's life but he'll understand. He can let Tessa explain the whole secret relationship you have." he leaned back on his chair as Jem eased up a bit. He frowned realizing what his parabatai said.

"It's not a secret relationship. My uncle met her already last Christmas. I reckon I mentioned visiting the Shanghai Institute in one of my letters." Will was thinking of a sarcastic retort but restrained himself. He wanted to know why Jem was so keen in his practice of keeping details vague.

"Tell me this then, why are you being so limited with your information? You usually give me such detailed descriptions when you were away but once Tessa got in the picture it changed. Why?" he looked at Jem who heaved a sigh.

"I didn't know how to tell you. You were always such a cynic. I'm sorry, William. For you know, not trusting you with my relationship with Tessa." it was Will's turn to sigh and as he gulped down the remaining contents of his own coffee he stood up.

"C'mon. Tess might be waiting for you already." Jem stood up and gave his parabatai a smile. They exited the café walking side by side as always.

Little did they know someone was keeping a close watch on them. His eyes so blue and his hair as bright as sunshine, Stephen Herondale was smiling at his companion. Valentine Morgenstern couldn't help but be amused himself. His plan would be executed perfectly and once they get their hands on the ultimate prize, Theresa Gray Starkweather, soon enough the mundane world and Downworld will be in their control. Valentine gestured for Stephen to follow his lead.

"Are you ready to give that cocky nephew of yours one hell of a greeting from the Circle?" Stephen's eyes flashed a sinister look and Valentine knew he wouldn't be let down.

**New York Institute, at the moment**

Clary was siting on a chair by Tessa's bedside. As usual, she was drawing. A sketch of Tessa reading by the library with Jem and Will by her side though what she witnessed yesterday was different. Clary had a brilliant imagination.

Tessa, on the other hand, still lay as still as last night. Little did anyone know, she was seeing visions of something dreadful that's about to happen. As always, all she saw was a blinding light and nothing else. Then, Will and Jem came to view.

"_Do you reckon we should buy something for Tess?" Will had asked Jem._

"_Like what?" his hazel eyes looked thoughtful and happy. Will nudged Jem. They were in front of a Barnes and Noble bookstore. The two men went in. _

"_What book does she fancy?" Will was looking at the fiction section of the bookstore._

"_Well, she often changes genre like from classic she goes to fantasy then general fiction. I know she fancies all three. Maybe something from there?" Jem said as he was looking at the books on another shelf. _

"_Hmm. Any thoughts on what book she doesn't have yet?" clearly buying a book for her was giving these ShadowHunters a hard time. Jem stopped looking and sighed._

"_Honestly, Tessa is so much like you. I don't know what she doesn't have. She has loads of books. Sometimes, I think I'm fighting against those books of hers for some attention." the two Shadowhunters laughed. She smiled. She knew Jem was only kidding. _

"_Much like me then?" Will asked as he put his arm over Jem's shoulder._

"_So much like you. I sometimes forget to miss you because I spend so much time with her." with that comment, Will dropped his arm from Jem's shoulder._

"_That hurts, James. Shot through the heart." he kneeled in front of Jem feigning a shot through the heart. Jem shook his head at Will's antics and pulled him up._

"_Let's go to the newly released section. I'm sure Tessa doesn't have the books there yet. It's been a while since she bought a new one." Jem said dragging Will along with him. _

_ They were now at the counter. After a long debate, they settled for Alchemy of Forever by Avery Williams. _

"_Will that be all, sirs?" the cashier said as he put the book in a paper bag._

"_Yes, thank you very much." Will said as Jem handed the bill. _

"_Are you sure, nephew dear?" the cashier lifted his cap and revealed his true identity. _

"_Last I saw you boys you were toddlers. Isn't that right, James?" Valentine revealed himself from a bookshelf. _

"_What—" Will wasn't able to finish his question when Stephen punched him in the stomach. Jem wasn't fast enough as Valentine elbowed him from the back. They were both on the floor now._

"_What's wrong Will? I thought you would put more of a fight. Such a shame when Jace speaks so highly of you." Stephen said as he put his foot on Will's back to prevent him from standing. Jem coughed up blood as Valentine kicked him on the chest repeatedly._

"_STOP IT!" Will managed to shout. Valentine turned to him._

"_Aw. Isn't this sweet? The bond of parabatai." he was on one knee and pulled Will's hair so their eyes were locked._

"_I had a parabatai once. Parabatai vows are nothing but words. The bond, you ShadowHunters think so highly of, is nothing. It's all in your heads. I dealt with mine so long ago." he let go of Will. He pulled Jem by the arm so harshly and went out the bookstore. Stephen did the same with Will. They threw the boys inside a black van. Everything went black for Will and Jem as they felt the car start in motion. _

"JEM! WILL!" Tessa shouted, as she shot up awake. It scared Clary so much that she threw her sketchbook and it flew to the other side of the room. She was at Tessa's side in a heartbeat.

"Tessa. Tessa, look at me. What's wrong?" Tessa was shaking. She still couldn't believe what she saw. She needed to see they were safe.

"Where are Will and Jem? Where are they, Clary?" she asked. The anxiety present in her face as she looked into Clary's eyes.

"I'll—go and check with Jace." Clary hurriedly went out of the Infirmary and went to find Jace.

Clary took the stairs two at a time until she got to the drawing room breathless. When Jace saw her, he immediately went to her. The others looking worried at her appearance. It only meant one thing. _Tessa_.

Jace's hands were on Clary's face. He wanted to calm her down. She looked so stricken.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"Where are Jem and Will?" she looked passed Jace and at the others. It was Izzy who answered.

"They went out for coffee a while ago. Why?" she stood up from her seat and went to Clary and Jace. She was getting worried for her bestfriend.

"Tessa thinks something bad is going to happen." Clary replied.

"That's impossible. It's Jem and Will were talking about. They can handle it." Gabriel said. Just then, Cecily's phone received a message.

"It's from Will." she announced.

"On the way home. Just gonna stop buy Barnes and Noble to buy Tess a present." She read and smiled.

"See? They're fine. Nothing to worry about." Gabriel said.

"I don't know, guys. But Magnus said Tessa is different." Alec said.

"What do you mean?" Jace looked at his parabatai as he seated Clary on an unoccupied chair.

"He says Tessa has been hiding something from us."

"No kidding, Alec. We already know about her great grandfather." Izzy said impatiently. Alec shook his head.

"That's not what I meant, Izzy. He said she's being talked about in Downworld."

"Why would she be talked about in Downworld?" Cecily asked.

"Magnus doesn't want to say." Alec put his head down to avoid eye contact with his sister. Izzy stood up to where her twin was and lifted his chin to look at her.

"Alec. Tell us what Magnus said."

"Tessa Gray is not an ordinary ShadowHunter." Alec said as the doors of the drawing room opened to reveal the topic of conversation.


End file.
